


Shade

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative take on Robert and Aaron talking in the portacabin after Robert took the phones. (Ep 09/06/2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

“What’s he ever done to deserve a mate like you?”

“He’s a decent bloke, unlike some.” Aaron sneered.

Robert realised that was his cue to get out of there. He’d got the phones. Best leave before Aaron realised he hadn’t come round just to apologise. He got up from the chair. “Can’t say I didn’t try.”

Before he managed to get to the door however, Aaron had jumped up from his own chair and had him bodily pinned to the thin wall, one arm across his chest. 

“What the hell?” Robert struggled but they both knew Aaron was stronger than him. Robert might be taller, but he also led a sedentary life now, while Aaron was doing manual labour from morning till evening. 

“Oh no mate, you’re not getting off that easy. You didn’t come here just to apologise. If you had, you’d be trying a lot harder.” Aaron’s face was close to his now, his voice hissing in his ear.

Robert swallowed. “I was, honest.” He looked Aaron in the eyes, his face automatically assuming his best 'innocent' face. “I was upset yesterday. I’m just worried about Vic.”

Aaron looked straight at him, his eyes narrowing and disdain colouring his face. 

“Don’t lie to me mate. You know I can see right through you.” Robert’s stomach sank. It was true. Aaron always saw through his lies. How could he have forgotten that? Robert cursed that he had ever let Aaron in close enough to get to know him so well and at the same time he cursed that they’d been apart for so long that he’d forgotten how close they could be. He swallowed again.

“Aaron, please.” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for.

“Or did you come here cause you knew I’d be alone? No Adam to interrupt us? Was that it? Thought I’d softened enough yet for you to have another go?” 

With that Robert felt Aaron’s free hand sliding under his tan leather jacket and come to rest softly on his waist. Robert drew in a quick breath. 

Aaron took a step closer, grinding his pelvis against Robert’s and his face lit up in a smile. Robert realised with a start he was already getting hard. Damn Aaron. He was usually so submissive when the sexual tension arose, letting Robert take the lead. But now he was initiating the contact, pushing even closer into Robert’s space.

Robert lifted his hands to Aaron’s waist, trying to pull him even closer but as soon as Aaron felt the contact he took a step back. “Uh uh. Hands by your side.”

Looking into Aaron’s stern face, Robert lowered his hands again. He was already breathing hard. 

Aaron’s edged closer again, but kept their bodies apart. The hand on Robert’s waist started to wander lower, past his belt, skimming his groin. Robert groaned and tried to move his hips, desperate for contact on his aching erection. But Aaron’s hand moved in the opposite direction, pinning Robert’s hips to the wall. He tutted. 

“Naughty boy, aren’t you? Getting all hot and hard for the local lowlife? Tut tut, what would your wife say if she knew?” 

Robert recoiled at the cold disdain in Aaron’s voice and the arousal in his blood cooled off so quickly he felt dizzy. Before he could form any kind of reaction, Aaron’s mouth was on his, his tongue forcing entry and demanding submission. 

Robert was still reeling when Aaron already pulled back and grabbed Robert by the back of his jacket. Before he knew it, the portacabin’s door was open and Aaron had marched him down the steps. He turned around to see the door slamming closed behind him and heard the key in the lock. 

He stood there in the middle of the scrapyard, trying to get his bearing. What was that all about? He stumbled over to his car and got in, making his way back to the village, his thoughts swirling. 

* * *

In the portacabin, Aaron grinned and fished Adam’s phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text off to the burner phone he’d given Adam yesterday, warning him that Robert and Andy were on the warpath. 

Then he sniggered again. He’d never told Robert he was actually quite a dab hand at pick pocketing. Even easier if you could distract the mark. Preferably with some physical contact. 

Sucker.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Shade: Misdirection. Any kind of cover or distraction that covers a cheating move.


End file.
